


The Grubhub Fic

by awkwardsilencee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, What Have I Done, idk man, karl does nothing, sapnap busts a move, sapnap pops off, tiktok made do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardsilencee/pseuds/awkwardsilencee
Summary: Before Sapnap could do anything a mysterious figure appeared at the doorway."Did anyone order Grubhub?" it said.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	The Grubhub Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Antediluvian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276304) by [horseparkour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseparkour/pseuds/horseparkour). 



> SOOOOO, context. I was watching tiktok and a video about the chruch fic (if ya know you know)  
> came up on my fyp. At the being the person had written 'the church fic' down and my dumb ass read it as the grubhub fic. So now i'm here. writing this instead of doing my homework. senpai_materiall if you're reading this im sorry. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this absolute dumpster fire of a fanfic. :)

Sapnap and Karl were just chilling one day. 

Not in cedar rapids though.  
Nor in El Rapids. 

El Rapids is dead RIP El Rapids.

Anyway, Sapnap and Karl where chilling in church prime. Karl was praying like the religious bitch he is. Sapnap was bored out of his mind and thought of gettin it with karl ahaha  
( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)

Before Sapnap could do anything a mysterious figure appeared at the doorway.

"Did anyone order Grubhub?" it said.

"Oh yeah that was me, I ordered a MrBeast burger." Karl said. "Do you accept cash or-"

"I accept a very special form of payment." The figure stepped forward, into the view of Sapnap and Karl. Crappy Music followed it where ever it went. 

Sapnap could tell exactly what he wanted from the hungry look in his eyes. "Hey, Hey, Hey, what do you think you're doing? Karl is mine and only mine."

"Really now?"

"Yes really, now give him his MrBeast Burger and leave!"

"Oh I won't be leaving that easily..." The figure said.

"What you wanna fight? Cause we can go right now If that's what you want." Sapnap snaped.

"No you can't fight me like that."

"How do you wanna fight you then?"

"THROUGH A DANCE BATTLE!!!! I AM GRUBHUB MAN THE GREATEST DANCER IN THE UNIVERSE!!!! AND I HAVE COME TO TAKE YOUR MANS!!!!!!"

"what the honk." Karl squeeked.

"Pfffft, you think you're the greatest dancer in the universe? Pathetic. This should be easy" Sapnap scoffed.

"You underestimate my power..." 

"Right then, let's get this stupid thing over with so we can all go home." 

The music following grubhub man grew louder.

Sapnap beings his dance. His moves were fluent and consistent, matching the beat of the song perfectly. He had prior experience with dance battles. He was well known for never being beaten. Everyone in the land would try to have a dance battle with him to try to be the one that beat sapnap, None of the prior opponents had met up to the skill that was Sapnaps. 

Once Sapnap had finished his part it was now time to see what he was up against. His expectations were low because this guy didn't look like he could dance well. He had a very plup figure and a purple shirt that looks like one a dad would wear. Maybe he is a dad.

Grubhub man started his part and both karl and sapnap were shocked to see the skill that this man possessed. It was almost like he had no bones. His arms and legs were almost like noodles. He made awkward movements but for some reason it worked well with the song. I was quite impressive. But Sapnap wasn't too scared.

"Heh, is that all you got?" Sapnap said as he busted another move.

"You haven't seen the best of me yet." said Grubhub man.

The battle lasted for many hours, it was quite the sight to see. Eventually both of them got tired.

"Are you done yet?" said grubhub man.

"Not quite yet, I still haven't showed off my special move." said sapnap panting.

Sapnap got in the reading position. Then he did it. I was a wonder sight. To see such a wonderful and graceful dance move. it was fluent an landed perfectly with the beat of the song.

"YESSS, POP OFF SAPNAP!!!!" Karl exclaimed.

This move was so great in fact that Grubhub man could not handle the pure greatness of this great move. The move was so purely amazing that Grubhub man started to melt, he soon became a puddle and the only thing left was a fast food bag. 

Karl walked over and picked up the bag and opened it. Inside was a m MrBeast Burger, still hot.

"Wanna split?" Karl asked.

"Of course, I'm starving." Sapnap replied.

The two sat down as Karl sliced the Burger in half. 

"So you wanna fuck after this?" Sapnap asked.

**Author's Note:**

> So this turned out way better then I expected. It's currentty 1:27 in the morning as I'm typing this. idk man. This Fic was just a crack idea in my head. If you made it through this disaster, then good for you. This is the first fanfic i ever written so lol.  
> Karl in this really said 🧍.  
> If any of the CCs find this i will implode. I mean feel free to mention this in dono's or whatever i don't really care. Just don't be rude about it.  
> lmao anyway hope you all are having a nice day, or night and peace.
> 
> Edit: so 7 kudos, wow thank you! I wasn’t expecting people to actually like this... i cannot express how happy i am. Thank you <3


End file.
